My Enemy, Myself
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: They have been training for this their whole lives. They cannot fail their master. Their blue eyed leader will make sure they do not fail. They must protect each other...since they are all they have. They have to defeat the turtles in order to please, and survive, Master Shredder. Clone story! it's better than I make it sound. also I replaced ch1 with an updated version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt the turtles' clones. Also if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes, please tell me, my spellcheck isn't working for some reason.

My Enemy, Myself

It was dark and raining, a depressing atmosphere if it wasn't nightime and people were asleep. Although not everybody was asleep. There was a certain group of highly skilled teens jumping the rooftops. They weren't really affected by the rain since they were actually muntant turtles. Elsewhere there were others who were awake also. There was one male who was starring out a window, watching the rain. He could see a faded version of half of his relfection in the window with his blue-grey eyes. A slightly shorter male walked up next to him and stared out the window also with green-grey eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, tomorrow night's the night, huh?" He said. Even though it was more of a statement than a question, the other answered anyways.

"Yeah. Are you ready? Understand the plan? What about the other two?" He asked.

"Everything is exactly according to plan. You don't have to worry so much Alpha. Master Shedder is happy with us. Don't think about the what ifs. We can't fail." The green-grey eyed one replied. Then he looked at the one he nicknamed Alpha. He put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at him. Green-grey eyes locked with blue-grey ones. Then he pulled the slightly taller one into a brotherly hug.

"Ok ok, I understand. Now let me go before you crush me, you've forgotten about you're strength again." The older brother said.

The other then let him go and said, "Right. Sometimes I forget. Come on, we have to keep training, Master Shedder orders it." The other nodded in understandng and followed his immedite younger brother out of the room. On the way to the medivial looking training room he grabbed a roll of bandages, knowing that it'll be needed.

**The Next Night...**

There were four teenage mutant turtles on the roof of the TCRI building. They all had a lot bandages on many places, belts and/or straps, the foot clan symbol on the top right side of their plastron, and the kraang symbol on their left cheek. None of them had any masks and their knee/elbow pads were armor.

The leader of the group had blue-grey eyes, was the second tallest of the group, had twin katanas sheathed on his back, and there was black speckled all over his green skin.

The turtle next to him had green-grey eyes, was slightly shorter than the leader, had two sais on his belt, and had black stripes all over his slightly darker green skin. He also had a big lightning bolt shaped crack on the left side of his plastron and a piece of fabric tied around his right eye.

The mutant turtle next to him was clearly the tallest. He had brown-grey eyes, a bo staff strapped to his back, and black swirls all over his pale green skin. He also had a gap in his upper front teeth.

The last one was clearly the shortest. He had blue-grey eyes also, he had two numchucks on his belt, and black patches all over his green skin. One patch was right on his right eye. He also had freckles on his cheeks, and the kraang symbol on him was underneath it. He was also twitching like it was very hard for him to stay perfectly still. Like the one standing next to the leader, he also was wearing something. He was wearing a scarf around his neck.

They were all starring at one spot not to far away from the TCRI building. Down in an allyway were a bunch of foot soldiers fighting four mutant turtles almost identical to them. There were also plenty more foot soldiers hiding and surrounding the fight. When one foot would fall, another one would jump into the fight. The mutants on the roof watched the fight, waiting for their que.

"The enemies will tire soon. Does everyone understand the plan?" The leader asked his brothers.

"Hai." The other three all answered at the same time.

"Good." The leader said. He unsheathed his katanas, his brothers then doing the same with their weapons, as they watched the foot retreat.

"That's our que. Let's go." He then said. Then they all jumped off of the building onto the roofs below. The smallest being the fastest and getting to the exhausted turtles first. He hid in the shadows on a roof to wait for his brothers. When they got there, they watched the turtles for a moment so that they could make a good entrance.

The turtles were all breathing heavily. Obviously exhausted from the fight. They all had minor injuries, but nothing really to worry about.

"Come on...Let's go...back to the lair." The blue masked leader, Leo, said in between breaths.

"What else...is going to happen?" Donnie asked, holding onto his bo staff to make sure he didnt fall.

"This." A tough voice that sounded just like Raph's said. Just then the four turtles that were watching them jumped down from the roof and landed behind the turtles.

"What the shell!?" The turtles all yelled when they turned around.

"They're...they're **us**! But-but **we're** us!" Mikey yelled.

"They're clones! The kraang and foot must of gotten our DNA somehow." Donnie said.

"Congradulations Donatello. You realised the obvious. At least one of you four can." The raph clone said, a smirk never leaving his face. Raph gave him a death glare that didn't seem to phase the Raph clone.

Raph took out his sai and said, "You know what **I'm** going to do!? I'm gonna-"

"Beat the shell off of you? That's what you were going to say, right?" The clone Donnie said.

"Lucky guess!" Raph yelled right before he charged at the clone Donnie with his sais. The clone Donnie blocked Raph's sais with the bo staff. Then he spun the staff while he turned and kicked Raph in the plastron. It made Raph fall and crash into the wall of the building the clones jumped off of. His sais landed on the ground not to far from him.

"Hajime!" The clone Leo yelled. Then him and his brothers began to fight the turtles. Clone Donnie kept fighting Raph, clone Mikey fought Donnie, clone Raph fought Leo, and by proccess of elimination, clone Leo fought Mikey.

The clone Donnie seem to know what Raph was going to do before he did it. He took Raph down quickly, using the vulcan nerve pinch to make him pass out. He then tied him up with rope that they brought.

It was a close fight between the clone Raph and Leo. But clone Raph's boosted strength proved good for him and bad for Leo. Clone Raph hooked his sais in Leo's swords and flipped him on his back. Leo didn't realise that the clone Raph was leading him towards the wall. Clone Raph didn't hesitate to take Leo's head a crash it against the wall, making Leo pass out. There was a bit of blood on the wall, but nothing fatal. The clone Donnie was standing there waiting for Leo to pass out. Once he was, the clone then tied up the leader and put him next to Raph.

Clone Mikey was pretty much a green blur to Donnie. He kept getting hit by the clone's numchucks. Donnie thought that he figured out his pattern, since the clone Mikey was just using his numchucks, but then the clone stoped running around. When he stopped he twitched until he started baraging Donnie with kicks and punches. But then a roundhouse kick to the head sent Donnie to the ground, knocked out. The clone Donnie tied him up as well and put him next to Leo.

The clone Leo easily took down Mikey. Being the leader, Shedder trained him much harder than his brothers. Although it took longer than he hoped. Mikey's natural skill, speed, and adaptablity proved difficult at first. But the second Mikey made a mistake, he was down. Mikey didnt pass out though, but was definitly close. Clone Donnie did the same to Mikey as he did with the other three.

The clones were about to take the turtles back to their Master. But then April came by.

"Hey guys! What's going on? You've been out way longer than usual. Master Splinter and I are getting worr- you four are not the turtles." She said. Then she got in a fighting stance.

"And you're not just a pretty face aren't you, little girl? Although your stance needs more work." The clone Raph said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that. Now how about we skip the smack talk and go straight to the part where I kick your shells and save my friends?" April said.

"The basics that Splinter has taught you will not help you here. Just because you managed to catch Karai off guard doesn't mean you can beat us." The clone Donnie said.

The clone Leo then turned towards her and all four started to attack her. She tried to dodge their attacks as best as she can as she made her way to the turtles. She did get injured but not too badly. When she got to the turtles, she saw that Mikey was holding a ninja smoke bomb. He was too out of it to say or do anything, but let her take it. The clone Donnie knew what she was going to do and was about to strike her, but she threw it to the ground and all five dissappered. The clone Leo narrowed his eyes in anger but spoke calmly.

"Where did they go D?" The clone Leo asked his intelligent and psychic brother.

"In another alley L. Still in range. She's taking them back to the lair underground through a manhole cover. Also Michelangelo has passed out." The clone Donnie, known as D, replied.

"Change of plans guys. We'll let our friend April O'Neal lead us to their lair, Master, and demise. We can not return to Master Shedder until we have them." The leader clone known as L said. D and the other two clones known as R and M all nodded. They all then started jumping the rooftops, quickly catching up to April.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt the turtles' clones.

It took forever for April to get all of the turtles back to the lair. The turtles were heavier than they looked, and plus she had to carry **all four of them**. When she got there Splinter was waiting for her. He helped her untie and get all of the turtles sitting on the couch. He then looked over their injures. He could tell that they were definatly attacked by someone with advanced ninjutsu skills, and those attackers weren't scared of going to far. But it was obvious that they didn't want to kill the turtles.

"Who has done this?" He asked with noticable anger in his voice. April was about to reply when she got cut off.

"We can answer that for you little girl. You seem tired." R said. April gasped and they both turned their heads towards the voice. The clones jumped down from their hiding spots on the ceiling and withdrew their weapons.

"It's them! They must of followed me. And stop calling me that!" April yelled. Splinter then went to stand inbetween April and his sons, and the intruders.

"Leave our home. Now!" Splinter said.

"We may be the clones of those turtles, but we're not them for you to order around. Now you both can come with us willingly and painless or we can knock you unconcsious as well." L then said.

Splinter and April just glare at the clones obviously refusing to give up without a fight. The two sides just starred at each other, darring the other to make the first move. Then L dashed to Splinter with his katana, and the fight started. Although it was usless, they were no match for a master. But they did prove to Splinter that Shredder has trained them much harder than he has the turtles. He knocked out all except for D, who knew he was beat. D took he staff and broke it in half and threw it to Splinter in an act of giving up. He put his hands up in surrender and kept them there.

After the fight, Splinter told April to take the clones' weapons to the dojo. While she did that, he tied them up with the same rope they tied the turtles with. He tied them up in a way that he knew they wouldn't be able to get out. Even though M was unconcious, he was still twitching. After the clones were taken care of, he focused on treating his sons' wounds. D watched him take care of his sons, observing his movements and facial expressions. He could also hear Splinter's thoughts of concern for his sons. D could also hear April's thoughts of concern for her friends and the risk of how they left him awake.

Splinter and April didn't leave the turtles' sides. Half because they were waiting for them to wake up and half because the clones were just a couple feet away and one was still awake. But after a couple hours, the turtles all woke up.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a flying building that was going 3,000 miles an hour." Mikey groaned as he woke up.

"I'm way too exhausted to respond to that comment and say how impossible it is." Donnie said.

"We're so relieved to see you guys finally awake." April said.

"April? Master Splinter? How did we get back to the lair? I thought we would wake up to find ourselves in the hands of Shredder, not back home." Leo asked, very confused.

"Well I came by before **they** could take you guys away and used a smoke bomb that Mikey had to escape. I had to drag all four of you guys back here. Which was not easy and took forever. You guys should lay off all the pizza for a bit." April explained.

"Speaking of pizza, let's have some! I'm starving." Mikey said, feeling just like his old self at the mention of pizza. He jumped off the couch and was about to go to the kitchen when he saw the clones.

"Do I have to get them pizza too?" He asked, pointing at the clones.

"What!? What are they doing here?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that. You see they kinda followed me here. But Master Splinter fought them and now there they are." April said.

"Why is the Donnie clone not unconcious like the others?" Leo asked.

"He gave up." April answered simply. Raph snickered at that. He was a little too happy at that since the Donnie clone is the one who beat him. He felt pretty content in seeing the clone tied up and helpless like that.

"Of course the brainiac's clone would give up." Raph said with a smirk and them laughed again.

"Hey!" Donnie said, offended.

"It was futile to keep fight a master alone and I would like to be awake in the enemies' home." D said. '**Plus, I have to watch over my brothers in their unconcious state. They could do anything they wanted to them if I was unconcious as well.**' D added in his head.

"So...should I get them pizza too or what?" Mikey asked again.

"Mikey, they are our enemies. We shouldn't treat them as if they're friends." Leo said.

"Well why not? Kill 'em with kindness right? Besides, we should try to get them on the good side. I mean, they're us so it's obviously in them." Mikey said. Leo was about to argue, but Splinter spoke before he could.

"Michelangelo is right. They know the location of our home. If they escape, they will tell Shredder. Our only chance is to break their loyalty to Shredder." He said quietly so that D couldn't hear. Although since D could hear his thoughts, it didn't really matter. While Splinter, April, and the turtles discussed things, D's brothers woke up. L looked at all of his brothers and made sure they were all ok.

"_Is everyone ok? What happened D?_" L asked them in spanish. He asked quietly so that only they could here.

"_I'm ok. Are you ok Alpha?_" R said, also in spanish. L nodded a yes as an answer.

"_I gave up in the fight against Splinter so one of us would be awake. They're discussing what they're going to do with us. Since we know where they live, they're going to try to befriend us._" D said.

"_Are we going to let them?_" M asked, eyes twitching.

"_In a way. We'll gain their trust enough so they'll set us free._" L said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the turtles. His brothers all nodded in understanding. Just then April noticed that the clones were awake.

"Uh, hey guys. They're awake." She said, pointing at the clones. The turtles all had wtf looks as they realised this.

"Since when did they wake up!?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Wow, they wake up quieter than we do." Mikey said.

"'Quieter' is not a word Mikey. It's 'more quiet'." Donnie corrected.

"Really? That sounds so stupid though. 'Wow, they wake up more quiet than we do' just doesn't sound right. Anyways, I'm gonna go get our new buddies some pizza!" Mikey said. Then he ran into the kitchen all excitedly. His brothers all shook their heads slightly. Then Splinter lead April to the dojo for training. Leaving the clones and turtles alone.

"The way they're just starring at us is really unnerving." Donnie said.

"Yeah it's so uncomfortable, I'm not going to turn on Space Heroes. And it's a new episode!" Leo said, nearly tearing up.

"Aww poor Lamenardo, too uncomfortable to watch his nerd show. I mean come on Leo, they're tied up. What are they going to do? Or are you embarressed?" Raph said mockingly.

"Oh shut up Raph! Why aren't you fonding over and taking care of Spike? I mean come on Raph, they're tied up. What are they going to do? Or are you embarressed?" Leo said back, equally mockingly.

"That's it!" Raph yelled before he tackled Leo. They only fought for a short moment before Mikey came back out with a box of pizza.

"I got pizza! Who's hungry?" Mikey called out with a big grin as he looked excitedly at the clones. He got a bunch of stares in return. D's expression was completely blank, as if he was observing and analyzing everything. M was still twitching, but he eyed that pizza box with a curious look that also looked like he was trying to hold it back. R's expression was also blank, but it was more like he was meditating with his eyes open. L still had his eyes narrowed towards the turtles. He was calm, but it looked like he would attack once the turtles would try something.

"I'm gonna take that a yes." Mikey said, still grinning. He went over to the clones and sat down in front of his clone. He placed the box right in front of him and opened it up. He took a slice out and moved the box over so he could get closer to M.

"Open up. Say ahh." Mikey said, holding the pizza slice up to M.

"He's not a baby Mikey." Donnie said as he sat on his knees next to Mikey and across from his clone.

"Yeah Mikey, **you're** the only baby here. And why does he keep twitching like that?" Raph said, also sitting on his knees next to Mikey and in front of his clone. Although Donnie was on the right of Mikey and Raph was on the left.

"**That** is none of your business." L said, his 'i will attack if you try something' look perfectly matching the tone in his voice.

"Hey, don't you forget that **you're** the one tied up." Raph said, narrowing his eyes at L. There was a tense moment before Leo cleared his throat.

"Well I for one would like to say that we're not going to treat you like prisoners. Also we have a lot of questions, but for now you all should eat and then rest." Leo said. Donnie, Raph and Leo then all grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I can't believe I have to do this. Why can't we treat them like prisoners again?" Raph asked.

"You know why Raph." Leo said. Then they all proceeded to feed their clones pizza. Soon after they also ate, then they went to bed.

The clones waited patiently in silence for everyone to fall asleep.

"Everyone is asleep. Except for Splinter, who is in a deep meditation." D reported.

"Good. Now give M the weapon you hide that Splinter didn't take." L said. D then spat out a pocket knife he hide in his mouth into M's tied hands. M struggled a bt to get the blade out, but he managed to cut the rope and free his hands. Then after he untied his feet, he untied his psychic brother's hands. He then got up and untied his leader's hands while D untied his feet. D then untied R's hands and feet.

Now that they were all untied, they discussed their next course of action.

"We have a few different courses of action we can take here. I say we bound and gag all of them and take them to Shredder." L said.

"That's not what you **want** to do. That's not what any of us wants to do. We all know that this is a chance to have the kind of life we always wanted." M said. His hands were shaking, but his face stopped twitching. He shyly and slightly nervously looked L in the eye. L's eyes were slightly narrowed at him in a curious but also intimidating way. M knew that meant he wants him to explain his reasoning.

"They don't want to hurt us. Especially Michelangelo. He sincerely believes that we all can be friends. The other three were nervous but that's because they're scared of us. But not Michelangelo, he's not scared at all. And that makes his brothers even more protective of him. They feel fear and curiousity towords us, not anger. Raphael may look like he's angry at us, but he's really frustrated with himself. He couldn't protect his brothers and that made him angry at himself. And besides, this is probably our only chance to have the life we want and people that care about us." M explained.

M then stood nervously with his hands shaking at his sides. Him and his other two brothers looked at their leader for his decision. The leader took a deep calming breath and spoke...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything execpt the turtles' clones. Do I really need to put this here **every** **single time**!? By the third chapter, I'm pretty sure you understand what I own and what I don't, right? Oh well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Also again if I have any grammer/spelling issues please tell me, my spell check still isn't working.

The leader took a deep calming breath and spoke.

"Ok. We'll give them a chance. But you all must be on your guard at all times. And no reveiling anything, or getting close to them until I say so. Understood?" L said.

"Hai." His brothers answered at the same time.

"Now like Leonardo said before, we should get some rest. We have an interesting day tomorrow." L said. Then all four of them went back to the floor, now laying down. L was on the far left, D was on the far right, R was next to L and M was next to D. The exact same order as before. They all huddled close together and fell alseep. And like every night, D used the vulcan nerve pinch to make M pass out, since all four of them knew that M can't fall asleep on his own.

They slept for a few hours, like every night. Then they all got up and L had D show them where their weapons were hidden. They all put their weapons back into place, except for D's broken bo staff. D took off the bandage at his shoulder and wrapped it around the staff to tie the pieces together. He then put the now somewhat fixed bo staff back in place. Although now two long red parallel cuts on his shoulder were showing.

Later everyone started to wake up. Leo started to walked to the kitchen. He was confused on where the clones were since they weren't on the floor.

'Where in the world did the clones go?' He thought. Leo then began to panic as he began thinking that they escaped and went back to Shredder. But then he noticed movement in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw the clones. D was at the coffee machine, starting it up. The other three were just standing around, M's face was twitching as usual.

"Oh! You're all awake and...still here. How did you...you know what, never mind." Leo said. He then went to make some tea, like every morning.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Leo asked while he started to make the tea.

"We'll all take some if you don't mind. After all, we'll all be joining you and Splinter for morning meditation." D said, turning around to face everyone.

"Y-You will? All of you? Really?" Leo asked, not able to comprehend that **all four** of them, even the clones of Raph and Mikey, meditated.

"I understand that it is hard for you to comprehend, but it's true. Meditation is part of our daily routine. We must at least once a day. Although L and I meditate a few times a day." D explained, knowing exactly what Leo was thinking.

"Oh, well ok then. Good to know. Uh, here's you tea." Leo said as he gave D his tea. D nodded with a small smile as thanks. Leo then gave the other clones their tea.

After a moment of akward silence that almost made Leo a nervous wreck, and after they finished their tea, they all left for meditation. Although before Leo could leave the kitchen, M grabbed his shoulder. Leo turned around to see a concerned looking M, his other hand was shaking. M let go of Leo's shoulder, now both hands were shaking.

"I understand why you're so nervous around us. But you don't have to be. We're not going to hurt any of you. I know L can be pretty intimidating, they all can be. But he is trying to calm down and give you guys a chance. It's hard for him though. He's very pressured with our survival. I'm sure you of all turtles understand that." M said to Leo.

"Yeah, I definatly understand that." Leo said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Leo then thought for a moment.

"Wait. What exactly do you mean by 'survival'?" He asked. M then winced at the question.

"I probably shouldn't have said that. Please don't tell L that I said that!" M pleaded.

"I won't, but what did you mean by it?" Leo asked. M then looked down and fidgeted with his shaking hands. He then sighed after a small silent moment.

"I'm not allowed to say." He muttered. Leo was going to say more, but R came back in.

"You two done talking yet? We have to start meditation, but we can't without you guys." He said.

"Right. Let's go meditate." Leo said. Then they all went to meditate.

To Leo's surprise, meditation was very quiet. Just as quiet as it usual is. Although M's body still was twitching. Some minutes later, M got up and left the group. Leo watched him leave, confused.

"M can only handle staying still for so long. He's going to the tunnels to release some energy. The longer he is still, the more his energy gets pent up. In fact-" D explained, knowing what Leo was thinking. L interupted him though by clearing his throat. D immediately shut his mouth and focused on meditation.

When Mikey woke up, he headed to kitchen to make breakfast. The emtyness of the living room he entered didn't even phase him. But the mutant turtle that hit him and knocked him to the ground did.

"I'm so sorry Michelangelo! I was running too fast and didn't see you." M said, pretty nervously as he helped Mikey up.

"It's alright clone dude. No harm done. And dude, you can just call me Mikey. Michelangelo is what Master Splinter calls me." Mikey said with his usual grin.

"Ok. Uh, I guess you can just call me M. That _is_ what we decided on." M said.

"Ok then _M_. What do you want for breakfast dude?" Mikey asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, breakfast? That's the first of three meals in the day that people eat first thing when they wake up right?" M asked. Mikey looked at him confused for a moment.

"Uh yeah I guess. Although that question sounded a little to Donnie for me to fully understand. So what do you want?" He said as he was looking through the fridge. M just shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't exactly eaten breakfast before." M answered.

"Well since you dudes are here it's a pretty special morning. So I'll make some pancakes with chocolate chips!" Mikey exclaimed. He the began to get all of the ingrediants to make the pancakes. M watched him intently and with big curious eyes. He was standing next to him, focusing on everything Mikey was doing. Mikey noticed this out of the corner on his eye.

"You know taking a picture lasts longer." He said with an amused smile. M snapped to attention.

"Gomennasai. I didn't mean to stare." M said as he bowed. Mikey laughed at his behavior.

"You don't have to be sorry dude. You did nothing wrong. Hey you wanna help me?" Mikey said. M stood up straight and looked at his friendly and sincere smile. He thought for a moment, then a small smile spread on his face.

"Ok, yeah." M said. Mikey's smile grew at his answer.

"Awesome! Let's get started." Mikey said. He held out an apron for M.

Later, Raph and Donnie came into the kitchen. Well, they actually kind of ran into the kitchen, coming to the same conclusion Leo had earlier when they entered the living room. They calmed down when they saw that M was there and not hurting Mikey. They both let out a relieved sigh at the same time and put away their weapons.

Mikey and M were both covered in flour and pancake batter, laughing and having a fun time making breakfast. Mikey saw his brothers and grined at them.

"Hey bros! You dudes hungry? We're making chocolate chip pancakes!" Mikey said. M's smile disappeared and he started cleaning up, twitching as he did so. He also took the apron off.

"Uh, yeah. Where are the other clones?" Donnie asked, never taking his eyes off M.

"They're meditating." M answered as he cleaned up, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Mikey started setting the table with plates of pancakes. They all didn't notice that R was watching.

R hid in a way that they wouldn't notice that he was there. He had a soft and warm smile on his face.

'You're finally smiling again.' He thought as he watched M clean up. R then took a silent deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Three against one? Isn't that a little harsh?" R said as he entered the kitchen. Donnie and Raph both screamed in surprise. Mikey just grinned at R as he set down another plate.

"Morning clone dude! You hungry? I made pancakes!" Mikey said to R. R half smiled and sat down at the table, with just a 'Yeah' as an answer. Raph sat down as well. Raph glared at R and moved Spike closer to himself.

"I'm guessing the turtle you're being 'mother bear' protective of is your pet, right?" R said to Raph.

"Yeah, his name is Spike. And you **better** not lay a finger on him if you know what's good for you!" Raph said, still glaring. R just smirked at him.

Donnie went over to the coffee maker only to be surprized that it was already on and ready to be served. Donnie stared at it confused. R noticed his confusion.

"D did that earlier. Said you drink that stuff everyday to wake up, so might as well start it for you." R said to Donnie.

"Oh. That was uh, nice of him." Donnie said as he poured himself a mug. Then he went to sit down as well.

In...the place Leo and Splinter meditate in, Leo woke up from deep meditation. The first thing he noticed was that L has gotten up and has D's bo staff in his hands. Leo was about to ask why, but L then hit D's head with it before he could. D's eyes snapped open. L gave D his staff back and turned his head towards Leo.

"D has trouble coming back from deep meditation by himself. We've figured out that this is the most effective way to bring him back." L explained to Leo. D gripped his head in pain for a small moment. Then they all got up and went to the kitchen.

It was pretty awkward during breakfast, since nobody was talking at all. It was nearly dead silent, except for oblivious Mikey and his random chatter that is.

"Oh! I just got a great idea! The clone dudes should totally sparr with us. You know, so we can get to know each other." Mikey said with his usual grin. Everyone just stared at him for a moment.

"I am rather curious as to how the clones train with each other. We already know they can easily beat us." Donnie spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah and _I_ would very much enjoy a rematch." Raph said with narrowed eyes at D. D just smirked while he drank from a mug.

"Well Alpha? Shall we treat them to a little show?" R asked L. L put down the cup of tea he had and put on a smug smile.

"I guess we should satisfy their need to see our skills." L said.


End file.
